Rising Vision
by MikaHoshi
Summary: When a teenager is kidnapped by the black organization and treated as a hostage, she becomes entwined into the world that Detective Jimmy Kudo, or Conan Edogawa, is trying to find out. She's trained as a thief to rival the Kid.
1. Chapter 1

Rising Vision

Preface

"Ha, ha," I panted, running through the gardens, excitement rushing through me despite the heat sinking down on me. "C'mon, Mom! You gotta take a pic of me up on the stairs!" I called, remembering the steps I had seen when we had first walked in. I rushed ahead of her, laughing, and I bounded lightly over the steps.

"Hn?" I asked, stopping midway. They didn't wind back the way I had supposed, and I narrowed my eyes with surprise when I saw only an empty shaded field. Soft dark green grass flicked in the slight breeze, and tall trees were spaced through the empty space. My eyes were drawn to a man in a suit, and I noticed him facing someone else that was behind one of the thick trunks.

"Oh," I breathed when the man noticed me, pretending to look around the field.

"Mika?" my mother called, and I turned, pushing away the momentary discomfort I had felt, and I raced back.

"They aren't steps, like I thought," I said with a sigh. She held the camera up and gestured to a Japanese statue.

"Pose with one finger on top!" she laughed suddenly. I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Act like you're holding it up!" she replied, and I sighed and leaned on it. "No, no, one finger!"

"Nngh!" I hissed, my heart pounding suddenly. I had only passed out once before, but I recognized the feeling easily. My head spun, and I sank to the ground, using the statue now as a way to keep from falling over. "Don't take this picture," I warned her, looking up. She gave me an innocent look.

"Oops," she said. "Hey, you okay?"

"What do you…think…" I coughed, and I felt the extreme dizziness pass over again.

"Hey, maybe you need some more water. The bathroom's just a little way's over there…" she said, and I glared at her.

"Do…you seriously think…that I would sink that low?" I spat, but she started walking. "H-hey!" I called, staggering to my feet. I lurched after her, not about to be left alone, especially not with this feeling weighing me down. The sun was threatening to drown me, and I was barely keeping up with her. When we got to the bathroom, though, the feeling got worse.

"Stop, stop," I gasped after being doused with water. Though I could feel the words escaping my mouth, I couldn't hear anything but a muffled echo. I slumped to the floor, my sides heaving, as I tried relax the feeling. I wasn't able to move, and I closed my eyes in my muted struggle.

"Drink this," my mom said, forcing a bottle of water in my hand. I took it, forcing the liquid down my throat despite the feeling. She told me to wait so she could throw something away in the trash outside. I watched the open doorway dully, my eyes completely out of focus. I closed them, but before I did so I was sure I caught a glimpse of a man with long silver hair pass by.

A/N: idk. Oh, well. I'm going to mix a few stories, but the main one is centered around the black organization, namely Gin and the main group.

Anyway, enjoy. Please rate, etc. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Vision

One

"Mm," I murmured, tossing over in the bed. My mother had the bunk under me, and I wondered distantly why we were here, in some tattered apartment in NYC instead of the loft we had been offered. When I slept, it seemed my thoughts were more active than when I was awake, usually a problem for me, but not during summer break.

"Through here," a voice hissed, and I stirred, biting my tongue by accident. That woke me up to an extent, and I dropped silently to the carpet, walking over to my mom's autographed aluminum bat. Twirling it silently, hearing the quick soft whistle of the air, I waited, sure of the footsteps now.

The doorknob turned, and when it opened, I lunged forward, careful not to wake my mother. I could handle a simple robber by myself.

"O!" I heard the man hiss as I lunged forward, swinging as hard as I could, using the bat as a temporary kendo sword. To my surprise, though, the man caught it and twisted me to the side, wrapping his arm around my throat. I wasn't able to move, and long silver hair fell in front of my eyes.

"Nn!" I gasped, tasting the leather of the man's gloves, feeling his face brush against mine.

"Just watch," his voice was deep, and I recognized the Japanese accent. I tensed, watching as the man I had seen at the park came into the room. Moving quickly, I stomped quickly on the man's foot holding me, and using the small distraction, I twisted and kicked out with all my strength, pushing myself onto the carpet, rolling into a standing position.

I faced the two of them, panting. The one I had kicked stood as though unfazed, and both wore fedora hats, similar to Neal Caffery, New York's famed con artist. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice rough as I tried to disguise my huge lack of energy.

"Vodka," the taller silver haired one said, straightening, then suddenly spoke in Japanese. "Kill the mother."

"Hn!" I recoiled, but then I froze. I had just made a major mistake, I realized as they both stared at me. Now they knew I could understand them when they spoke in Japanese. _It can't be undone_, I thought, tensing,_ but I will protect her…I have to!_

"Hmph. You tire me," the silver haired one growled. "To play these annoying little games with us…do you have a death wish?"

"This is _my_ house!" I hissed back, returning in Japanese, as his question had been. He lowered his head, and I took another step back. The bat was held loosely in his hand, and I could tell he wasn't a bad fighter. He was strong…

No, not strong, I thought with horror. He far surpasses me! I clenched my fists, still determined to fight, when he took a step forward. His movement was quicker than I could believe, and he swung the bat, catching me in the ribs. I fell to the floor, gasping, and he caught me by my neck again, his breath low and normal. Not at all out of breath…?

"Now, watch," he said, tangling one of his legs in between mine, making it impossible for me to go on the offensive like I had earlier. I dug my nails into his jacket, trying to pull his arm away, but my attempts feebly gave way. I was still shaky from getting sick earlier. I felt myself crying as the thickset man took out his gun.

It was over within seconds, and I felt myself sag against the man, and he used his free arm to catch around my waist. I felt the shaky dizziness returning, and my face was flushing. Blood dripped to the carpet, and I was frozen in place.

"This is what happens when you mess with us," the man who gripped me growled. I didn't move, still in shock.

"Boss?" the other asked, and I flicked my gaze to him, feeling the weight of nothingness weigh on my eyes. I felt unable to move, similar to the feeling when I first woke up.

"Oh," he muttered, and he pushed me forward. I tripped, unable to keep up. The weariness was weighing down on me now, and it was sinking in. Everything that had happened…I sank to my knees, shaking uncontrollably now.

"Nn?" I heard the thickset man ask, and he took a few steps closer to me. "She's shivering."

"Who cares?" the other asked, and I gasped in sudden pain. It was sinking in now, too quickly for me to understand. A gun was suddenly brushing the back of my neck, so lightly I could barely tell what it was. "Get up and walk before I decide you're too much trouble."

I staggered to my feet, still shaking, and I walked a few steps before I leaned suddenly against the wall, my sides heaving. Then I started vibrating so hard I fell once again to my knees, my nails digging into the carpet and tearing through it. The gun pressed harder, but then disappeared.

"What is it?" the one asked sharply, and I assumed the other had pushed the gun away. A female voice surprised me, though.

"Hmph, antagonizing a teenager, now?" she snapped. I was still shivering, and a hand appeared on my shoulder. I tried to jerk away, only running into the wall. "Hey, it's okay."

"O-okay?" I hissed, my eyes widening with undeniable fear. "You people…you just…" I was blank-minded, and afraid. This was the first time in a long time I was afraid. Then the front door was kicked down.

"Eeh?" I hissed, turning my attention to that.

"So…you do fear some things," the gang leader of this area hissed, twirling his own bat, then pointing it at the people surrounding me. "Back off. I have unfinished business with this bitch."

"Excuse me?" the woman hissed, but the silver haired man stopped her.

"This is her problem. I don't think we should get involved," he muttered, and then pulled the woman back. I stood, my shoulders tensing.

"You should leave," I murmured, narrowing my eyes. It was difficult to see in the next to no light from the moon, but I could see that he had brought friends. "You're not a very honorable opponent, and I'm preoccupied right now. But if you wish, I _will_ deal with you, and the outcome won't be pleasant."

"You sure talk big, for such a runt," he spat, and the cigarette in his mouth twitched. My eyes narrowed to tighter slits, and my fist clenched. I hated those remarks. Sure I was small, but I made up for that with my fighting, and he was about to find that out.

My mixed emotions were clashing so strongly right now, and I knew that the three from the assassination of my mother wouldn't let me escape. So I would have to fight. _Fine_, I thought coldly, _DIE!_ I ran forward suddenly, ducking one of his swings and slashing out with my nails. Don't, I hissed to myself. I couldn't get carried away…

"Ooh, I got you mad!" he laughed, taking a step away, blood dripping from the gash on his jaw, but he grinned anyway.

"Mad? She seems…" the woman whispered.

"She seems perfectly calm," the thickset one, Vodka, finished. I ignored them, but Rick didn't. he stared straight at them.

"Didn't you know? She only fights when she's angry or when she's defending herself. She rarely fights for others," he laughed, like it was a joke. I was paying more attention to the growing forces outside the door. I saw a miniature grenade in one person's hand, and I sighed.

"Looks like your forces aren't as loyal as you think," I murmured, turning half way to face him. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Eh?" he looked, and the grenade was launched. In a split second, I wrenched the bat away from him, smashing the door closed, listening as the bomb hit the ground. That's a good thing about having a stainless steel door, I thought, straightening. Except, my mother had gotten it more for fashion than gang protection. I turned back to Rick.

"Want to finish this? I don't have any more time to waste with you," I said, looking at him though narrowed eyes. He was still in shock though.

"T-that was one of…"

"Yeah, one of your men, idiot," I snapped. "Make up your mind!"

"I need to sort this out," he muttered, running a hand through his dusty brown colored hair. I sighed and let the bat fall loosely to my fingertips, and it brushed the ground. He went out of a window, and I tangled my own fingers in my short black hair, a headache erupting so heavily that I wasn't able to focus on anything.

_Ugh_, I thought,_ why a headache now? Too much happening tonight._ I was trying to shut out the headache, but it was next to impossible. A hand closed suddenly around my neck, and I dropped my own grasp, suddenly exhausted, realizing I had gotten two hours of sleep. I had no energy to struggle anymore.

"Huh?" the silver-haired man's voice gasped as I fell backwards, my eyes closing. I was out before I knew anything had hit me.

"Nn?" I was on the floor of a car, and could feel the speed rushing beneath my fingertips. I shook my head slowly, the headache gone for the most part. "Where…?"

"If you ever pass out on us again," the silver haired man growled, "I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Eeh?" I asked, blinking in surprise. Smoke was filling the car, and I coughed heavily, feeling dizzy. I curled into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs with fear pulsing through me once again. Rick had been right; these people did scare me, but I wasn't sure why. Because I couldn't fight them? Or was it their unexpected yet precise attack? They didn't work as a thick group, but in pairs that served one, from what I could guess from my knowledge of gangs.

"We'll be at the airport soon," the other murmured in Japanese, and I sighed. I was going to have to get used to switching languages when I was around them, not that it bothered me, but it would be somewhat of an annoyance.

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered in their language, and I felt one of their stare's burning into me. I raised my gaze to meet the taller one's. "Why do you want _me_?"

"You saw us on that day," Vodka replied, and I looked at the door opposite of me, with a cynical laugh.

"I saw you, that's it. All I saw of him," I looked at the other, "Was long silver hair. That was it. I thought you were a girl, a couple who snuck away from the crowd. That's why I ran the other way; I didn't want my mom to see you and antagonize you. So I ignored the both of you. Because of such a simplistic misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding…?" Vodka asked, and I could sense his discomfort.

"I guess it was my fault, in part," I said softly. Like always, I thought sadly. I heard a scornful snort.

"Well it did already happen," Gin snapped. "Now that you know about us, you aren't able to just leave. You have two choices…"

The car stopped. I shivered.

"Either you say that you'd rather die," he said, getting out. "Because we killed someone you already weren't very close to. Or, you agree to live, work with our organization, and take this," he pulled me roughly out of the car, holding a syringe filled with green liquid a quarter inch from my eyes.

"You've kidnapped me already, so I suppose you're going to force me to take that either way," I murmured. "And what does it matter to me?"

"You don't even care?" he sneered. "Someone like you…with no self preservation skills…you deserve to die."

"You dare insult me…after everything I've been through tonight?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. His own green eyes flashed, and I knew he was trying to read my emotions. "You think I'm stupid enough to try to fight you again? I have no energy left, as you know!"

"Eh?" he blinked, his green eyes widening.

"Hn! She's smart!" Vodka laughed from inside the car, and he stiffened. I didn't respond, my eyes calmly meeting his.

"What's your choice?"

"Fine," I muttered, "I have no intention of dying, but don't interpret this as me willingly signing myself over to your group."

"Group?" he grinned as he stabbed the needle into my arm. "Welcome to the syndicate," he laughed, and I winced at the fierce pain from the liquid that was injected into me. I doubled over, gasping with pain.

"W-what is this?" I hissed, and I heard the distant sound of the needle landing in the grass further out.

"It's 'vampire' blood," he replied, and I gasped. "It makes you immortal; usually you age a few more years before you stop aging completely, why we nicknamed it that. It doesn't increase your strength, but it will ensure protection against illness and poison. For the most part, anyway."

"Huh?" I withstood the pain to look up in surprise.

"Oh, and it makes the women in our 'group' as you call it, more beautiful," Vodka added with a laugh. The pain was starting to fade already, and I tried to stand.

"Idiot, it hasn't finished spreading yet. When we get to the airport, you should be completely unconscious, and when you wake up, if you cause a scene," the silver haired one hissed, "I will kill you with no hesitation."

"Wait…" I slurred. "What's your name? I know his, but not yours…or that woman's…"

"'That woman's' name is Vermouth. My own is Gin. I know yours, and I don't think you need a codename…"

"Codename…?" I whispered, but as I did, I fell back onto the seat, my eyes closing for the second time that night as I fell into unconsciousness.

A/N: Hey, anyone who's reading! This will hopefully get more interesting…hopefully ;D. Either way, Gin and Vodka will be around her most, and she's about to be thrust into the interworkings of the syndicate, which undoubtedly will involve Akai and the FBI, along with Conan and Ai. It's fun to write so far! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Vision

Two

"Nn?" I murmured, opening an eye. I saw only blackness. Groaning, I tried to move, and a hand clamped down suddenly on my arm. "Eh?"

"Stop drawing attention to yourself," Gin's voice snapped, and my blood turned to ice in my veins. My sides were heaving suddenly, and his grip tightened.

"Where'm I?" I stuttered, my eyes widening. I realized I was wearing a sleeping mask. I reached up with my free arm to pull it off, and I blinked at my surroundings. We were on a plane…I distantly remembered Gin telling me not to make a scene on it before I had passed out. The lights were out, and almost everyone was sleeping.

"Idiot," Gin hissed, and I could tell how much he hated the idea of not killing me.

I shivered suddenly, and I heard him sigh. I glanced at Vodka on my other side, watching his deep breaths. He was asleep, I finally decided. It was difficult to tell through his sunglasses, which he obviously wore when he was asleep, but I managed to deduce the difference.

"Hey," I said, looking at him. I really didn't want to talk to him, and my expressionless mask had more difficulty keeping in place at the prospect. I needed to know what would become of me, though, so I held back my hatred, my fear. "What do you want me for?"

"Hn?" he glared at me, and I stared straight ahead.

"Well?" I murmured. "You could have killed her, making me watch, and then killed me. Yet you kept me alive. What's the point?"

"Why do you think you deserve to know?" he snarled, his voice barely rising above an annoyed whisper. I gave a small chuckle, then I looked over at him.

"Because this is my life. I want to know why you decided to turn it completely upside down and then leave me to figure it out for myself," I said. "Do I not have that right?"

"You talk too much. You'd better watch the way you address me, by the way," he added in a growl. I was silent, waiting for his added response. He met my silence stubbornly, though, and I knew that he was plenty dangerous, even if we were on a plane.

But then he surprised me. "I'm not telling you because of your reasoning," he muttered, and I could hear the unmasked hatred. "But the organization seems to need your skills."

"You're telling me you can't beat up a junkie off the street?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. His eyes narrowed in a harsh glare, and I gave a half smile.

"You were trained in martial arts, am I right? With those skills, you could make a thief for our purposes," he growled.

"A thief…" I trailed off. I wasn't opposed to the idea, since it seemed I had no other options. Then I gave a soft huff. "You couldn't just recruit the Kid?"

"We wouldn't want someone whose identity we don't even know," he muttered, as if it was obvious. I felt my face darken with indignation, but I let out a humorous snort.

"With your assets you can't even figure out who he is?" I rolled my eyes. "Here I thought I was supposed to be afraid of you. All I have to do is go buy a disguise at a costume shop to get you people off my back."

Turning the tables on him and his syndicate, I watched his reaction out of my peripheral vision. He was trying to mimic my cool mask, but successively failing. _The perfect moment to shout fail, but…I don't want to die after all I've been through…_ I thought with a crooked nervous smile.

"What?" he muttered, and I glanced over, narrowing my eyes.

"My thoughts are my own. No matter what you do to me, don't think for a moment that I'll tell you." My reply was cold, and the change in my voice confused him. It was impossible to read him as easily as most people I encountered, but I could tell that the change in my voice, the open hostility, wouldn't just go away. _He thinks I see him as an equal_, I guessed._ Crap. Now it's gonna be worse for me when we land. But…while I have this fearlessness…_

"Did I not tell you to watch how you address me?" he snarled in a whisper. I glared evenly back.

"I wasn't able to warn you last night…but if you want me to work with you willingly, you have another thing coming," I hissed back, my eyes flashing. "You just made a major mistake, and I promise you this- if I decide to work with you then I have reasons other than my loyalty to your cause."

He seethed, and I realized I had just pushed way over my limit. He wanted desperately to kill me right now, and I could see the fury plainly on his features. Now that I looked closely, though, and knowing what I knew about the 'vampire' blood, I was mildly impressed. I had no clue how long he had been alive, but he had gotten a hold of the drug in his early twenties. Yet, I wondered, he has silver hair. Did the drug do that?

"Hmph," I muttered. "I'm going to use the bathroom." I moved to the aisle, surprised that he let me go. I moved fluidly, making no sound as I found the restroom, and I closed the door in relief. I was away from them, even if only for a moment. I shuddered as I played back what I had just said, and I shook with fear. I had always been told that I was too blunt, that I needed to think before I spoke, however clichéd that was, but now I realized how true it was.

"Crap," I breathed, moving to the mirror, gripping the counter to steady myself. I looked at my reflection and almost fell over with amazement.

I touched my face, and the girl in the mirror moved in time with me. She had clear perfect skin, arched black eyebrows, and short silky black hair, with no frizz or split ends. Her eyes were wide with thick eyelashes, and they were such a deep blue that it was difficult to comprehend. I glanced down at my arms, which had always been freckled and different tones and hissed with surprise. Simple one toned skin covered them, and I blinked.

My memory flashed back to Vodka's comment, and I blinked in astonishment. I had thought he had been sarcastic, but it seemed he hadn't been lying. Other than that, my hair was mussy from sleeping on it, and I ran my fingers through it, combing through it and putting it into a very tiny ponytail.

I was still shaky, though. I glanced at the clock balanced on the wall. It was morning, yet the people were sleeping? I ignored that and massaged the back of my neck. I was tired, and still in my pajamas. I found it interesting that no one had noticed that, either.

Coughing suddenly, I sank to the ground, overwhelmed by a sudden sickness as the plane twitched in the air. I held my side and coughed again. I had forgotten that I had airsickness.

"Nngh," I gasped, my eyebrows pulling together, as I tried to calm myself. Obviously, Gin had posed as a distraction against the inevitable, and obviously having the changed blood didn't help at all.

"Hey, hurry up," his voice came in an annoyed whisper, and I doubled over as a new wave crashed over me again. He was trying to force the door open silently, but it was too strong for him. He cursed with anger, and I gave a soft moan, feeling my face turn hot with the sickness.

"Mika," he growled, and I knew he was sure I was doing this to get away from him. But I couldn't move, the same as that day when I had gotten sick…it felt the same. The same dizzying feeling, the same…

"Nn," I gasped as the wave muted suddenly. I struggled to stand, and I glanced at my reflection. The same, except a little strained. I fumbled with the lock, finally getting the door open against Gin's struggles. "Calm down, I've only been gone for two minutes," I muttered, my breathing a little harder. His green eyes flashed with obvious anger, but I ignored that and walked back to my seat, collapsing into it.

"Mika?" Vodka's voice slurred, but I ignored that, too, closing my eyes and focusing on breathing calmly. I didn't want them to know anything was wrong. I could tell Gin was suspicious, though, which I couldn't help.

"Hey, didn't you have a bruise here?" Vodka asked, and I opened an eye. My forehead was damp, and I rubbed it absently. "Yeah, you did, right here," he caught my arm, and pointed to my wrist. I paused, my eyes widening. This was a distraction that could take my mind off flying.

"Hey, you're right," I said, opening my other eye to look at my wrist. Even in the darkness last night, it wouldn't have been difficult to notice the bruise. It had covered my whole wrist almost, as the result of blocking a swing of a pipe in one of my struggles with Rick, a few days before I had ever seen Gin or Vodka.

"So, what?" Gin growled. "Can she heal herself, then?"

His voice rose the hairs on the back of my neck, and I turned to glare at him.

"Hm…" he muttered, then caught my other arm, pinning it to the armrest without my being able to move. I hissed with indignation, and he moved his other hand in a blur, stabbing something through my soft skin and withdrawing it so as not to cause suspicion.

"H-hey!" I cried in a whisper. He silenced me with a harsh glare, and then stared down at my arm. I looked, too, sulking, and watched in amazement as the cut faded, and soon disappeared completely, leaving only a drop of blood to show that it had truly been there.

"She can heal?" Vermouth's voice startled me, and I looked over. The stewardess, I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"It seems her blood reacted differently with the drug," he replied. I frowned in thought.

"You guys can't heal?" I asked, forgetting my airsickness and my distaste for talking to them. Vodka shook his head, and Vermouth smiled at me.

"Ah, so you're different, eh? That probably wasn't the best thing for Gin to find out," she grinned, winking at me. Then she walked away. Gin seemed to be annoyed by her presence, but he looked back at my arm.

"That means that you would be able to do anything as a thief," Vodka murmured. "Get shot, or anything else."

"Thanks, but I'm not going to _try_, it does still hurt when it happens," I said. "But I'm flattered that you're willing to sacrifice me."

"Hmph," Gin replied, seemingly annoyed by the direction that the conversation was taking. "We're almost there, probably," he muttered.

"Where're we going?" I asked, returning to my nonchalance.

"You haven't guessed?" Vodka asked. "Japan."

"Hn?" I asked, my eyes widening. I had noticed their dialect…but leaving the United States completely? I would never be able to return?

A/N: Okay, I had to end it early today, and I probably won't get to updating as often as I want, but I will try. I'm balancing this and my DeviantArt account, plus some other things, too. Please rate, and remember that I'm still in high school, so be kind. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. By the way, I promise, this will be a romance, just…it will take awhile. Thanks again! :D


End file.
